


The Rise of You

by zainabpatel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, Love, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainabpatel/pseuds/zainabpatel
Summary: your abusive mother causes you to move to different schools every year; which forces you to put a mask on your personality in your new school, Karasuno. you know the gist, new friends, teachers, but you decide to take the silent route, staying out of attention. everything goes according to plan, when a certain orange haired boy sees your bruises, and a raven haired boy starts to get close.this story is also on wattpad as well!
Relationships: kageyamaxreader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

you sit on your bed, legs crossed as you face the window, watching the patters of rain fall down into your window. the grey clouds, overcoming what was once a blue sky; like your feelings, overwhelming everything. you sit, lifeless, wondering what life could come of, when you started your new school tomorrow; Karasuno. thoughts raced through your mind about your mother that didn’t act like one, and how you would cover up your bulging, purple marks given to you by her; you didn’t want any bad attention on you tomorrow. you tried to feel happy; new school, new mask for your personality. over the years of moving schools, you could see the expectations of everybody, and perfect them to become the most likeable person. although being the most ‘popular’ was one route, you preferred staying out of the crowd, minding your own business and not involving in anything. you stared with half open eyes at the individual raindrops falling down your window, the bright lights of the bustling cars reflecting on its outer shell. a shout jolts you up. “Y/N GET YOUR F*CKING ASS DOWN HER RIGHT NOW YOU B*TCH!” 

another beating. great. you walk down the steps sluggishly as she storms up to me with a bat. her eyebrows are furrowed, and her lips are slightly curved up, almost like she’s enjoying it. she thrusts the bat onto your back and into your stomach as she screams out words and gibberish in confound anger. you sit there, helpless, as she beats you more, angry over nothing. every time the bat touches your skin, aches and aches of it tingle throughout your body, resonating to your other body parts. it stings, as you feel multiple bruises forming. you walk back upstairs after she’s done, and lift your shirt up to see the damage. 

a large brown and slightly red mark starts forming on your stomach, along with the edge of your arms. i’m used to it now.

THE NEXT DAY

you wake up, to see the rain still pouring from yesterday. the sky is dark and blue, the sun still not rising early as it used to because of winter. you get up, and go into the bathroom, trying not to wake your mum up or... you know the consequences. you silently brush your teeth, staring at your hopeless self into the mirror. 

you start getting ready, putting your shirt and skirt on, making sure you have a turtleneck on to cover your marks. the faint marks on your face from the last beatings are still visible; you try your best to cover them up with foundation.

you leave the house quickly, mindful of the enlarged puddles that were filling with water. you walk into the big school; students clamouring around a board and different people talking loudly. an orange speck zooms past you and pushes your bag out of your hand.

“watch it.” you say quietly.

“oops sorry! i’m really sorry!” he scrambles around, trying to pick up your stuff and then hands it to you.

“dumbass.” a tall, raven haired boy mumbles behind the orange boy, smacking his head.

“it was an accident!!” they both argue in the middle of the corridor, attracting even more unwanted attention.

“thanks.” you say quietly, and try to slip away when he grabs your hand.

“woah!! are you okay?! we need to go to the infirmary!” your eyes widen at the sight of one of my bruises on my hand. shit, you thought. you must’ve forgotten to cover those ones up. 

“i- i’m fine.” you thrust your arm out of his grip, and scurry to your first class.


	2. Chapter 2

you walk into the empty classroom; everyone yet to come and start the lesson. the teacher glances up at you, then carries on scribbling down her notes. you walk to the seat right at the back, in the corner; the less chance of someone sitting near you. bunches of people barge in noisily as they talk carefree about random things... you wish you could.

they all take their seats and the same raven haired boy enters the classroom, with his back hunched. you glance at him, and quickly look back down. he sits down next to your desk. great, you think. you clutch your sleeves with your fingers, hiding the bruises underneath. 

he glares at you, not caring if you notice or not. your gaze falls onto his deep sea eyes; you could get lost in them. 

“what.” you ask him. he glares at you for a while longer, and asks for your name.

“y/n, f/n.”

“mines kageyama tobio.” 

“uh cool.” you say awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

“...i know what you’re hiding.” you strike him a confused face. what is he talking about?? you think to yourself. 

“what are you talking about?”

he narrows his eyes and signals to your arms.

“nothings wrong okay?!” you say defensively. no one can know.

little did you know, he knew exactly what was going on. 

he thought about his past experiences, how he safely got away from them without any major damage. thoughts rushed into his head about who could be doing this to you, and why. 

you fidgeted in your seat, as his overwhelming stare was making you uncomfortable, when the teacher asked for your name in the register, interrupting your seemingly tense conversation, as you face him. the atmosphere was ruined, and kageyama found it awkward to ask you more out of no where, especially since he knew nothing about you. 

lessons dragged on like normal. different teachers, all talking in the same monotone voice, boring on until the buzz of the school bell broke it, and triggered a cacophony of scraping chairs and thundering footsteps. they rushed out of the classroom, their stomachs rumbling in sync, hungry for some food. 

you sit in the corner with your burger; the patty sliding out and the bun flat and dry. disgusting. even you could make better than this, you thought. you sighed, and took a bite into it. you swallow the food painfully as you try to finish it as rapidly as you can, the revolting taste of it overwhelming your palate. 

kageyama and his orange friend comes up to you; the orange haired boy running about, hyper like a little child.

“HEY YOU!! LETS GO TO THE INFIRMIRY!!” he points a finger at you.

“w-what?? i told you, i don’t need to go.”

the raven haired boy speaks. you try not to give him any eye contact. “yes you do.” 

he grabs a hold of your wrist, and forcefully leads you to the infirmary.

“what is your problem?? just leave me alone!”

“i know what you’re going through...” you stare at the back of his head as small strokes of his hair move in the wind. why would he care... your eyes widen as his empathy, and your heart slowly softens. maybe he could help? 

you both enter the infirmary, the orange haired boy skipping alongside you. you sit on the chair, your brain not being able to fathom any words, leaving your mouth half open. 

“i’m hinata! what’s your name??!”

“oh uh, my names y/n, f/n. nice to meet you.”

“nice to meet you too! do you play volleyball???”

volleyball? memories of you as a child rushed into your brain. flashes of vague images replayed in your mind, setting the ball, and the extreme rush of happiness you got when you defeated the other team. all taken away by your mum of course. you’re taken back by the memories, when hinata waves his hand in front of your face aggressively. 

“so? do you play?!”

“hinata! stop scaring her you dumbass!”

“o-oh uh... i used to play a little when i was young...”

“cool! you should watch us play!”

“yeah sure...”

you look down, clutching your skirt, not knowing what else to say. kageyama leans forward and meets your gaze.

“could you lift your sleeves up please?”

“oh! uh sorry, y-yeah...”

you lift your sleeve up slowly, your face scrunched up at the ugly leopard like prints on your arm. kageyama’s fingers graze your skin, as he dabs a cotton pad with some ointment on the bulging marks. it stings a little, and a soft noise escapes your closed lips. hinata looks around the room, fiddling with the medicine capsules and the first aid box. 

kageyama’s fingers trail up your arm, making you flinch. he glances up at you, and carries on dabbing the ointment with a horrible stench. 

he pulls the collar of your shirt away from your neck, and points at the half rubbed off foundation, staining your white pristine shirt. he gets some water and removes the foundation, and places the ointment on there too. you feel his warm, minty breath, with a hint of milk surrounding your skin, which makes your tiny hairs stand straight up. his face is inches away from yours, not taking any notice of you glancing at him, only concentrated on your bruises.

you look down after he’s finished, your eyes wide and a slight crimson tint growing on your cheeks. no one had ever treated you like this before.

“kageyama? ...thank you.”

“oh uh... no problem...”

“Y/N!!!! come to our game after school okay!!!”

“oh, uh...” you thought about what the consequences might be if you came back home a minute late, trying to figure out wether your mum would even be home for that. 

you decide to go and watch the match, praying and praying she would be drunk, passed out with her boyfriend somewhere.

you finish with your business in the infirmary, just in time for next lesson. surprisingly, you had something to look forward to; you hadn’t had that feeling in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i hoped you enjoyed this story! i’d really appreciate it if you left a kudos! <33

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! please make sure to leave a kudos, i’d really appreciate it, thank you!


End file.
